


《出轨以后》14 END

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578





	《出轨以后》14 END

不知是有意还是无意，李赫宰接过李东海的背包时，指尖从李东海的掌心划过。李东海停住，淅淅沥沥的小雨给他的脸上带来一丝潮意，他是走出大楼才发现外面飘雨了，视线所到之处已被雨水打湿，包括他眼前的李赫宰。

男人的头发已没有造型可言，发丝上的水雾泛着晶莹的白光，肩膀两边的布料被雨水浸湿黏在皮肤上，包括脚下的皮鞋表面都落满密密麻麻的水珠。李东海想起手心传来的凉意，皱了皱眉，伸手握住了李赫宰冰凉的手掌。

“手怎么这么冰？你的衣服呢？”这样说着他又抬起另一只手去拨弄李赫宰头发上的雨水，“站多久了？你没开车吗？”

李东海蹙眉质问他的样子有些严肃，其实看到男人这番模样他是有点生气的，医生说过李赫宰最好不要着凉特别是淋雨，结果这人倒好，穿这么少站在外面吹冷风，如此不爱惜自己的身体吗？

李赫宰乖乖的站在原地任由李东海责怪他，甚至含住下巴低头方便爱人动作，一副温顺腼腆的样子：“我想让你第一时间看到我嘛。”

李东海冷哼一声，明明最吃这一套却又不想表露出来。他的左手还包着李赫宰的手来回揉搓，试图把自己的体温传染给他，另一只手微微使劲去扯男人潮湿的头发：“行，以后别来我面前叫唤，我可不会心疼你。”

“不会的，你最疼我了。”李赫宰睁着圆圆的大眼睛锁定李东海，眼中又清澈又笃定，李东海被男人看得心虚不已，甩开他的手向路边的汽车走去。

曺圭贤对两人的互动一点也不感兴趣，看见在他看来十分腻歪的画面后更是抖了抖身上的鸡皮疙瘩摇起车窗。

哥俩太久没见了，一路上，李东海频繁回头跟曺圭贤叙旧，曺圭贤在哥哥面前当真乖巧又单纯，李东海问他什么都如实回答，关于工作意愿和未来的打算，关于从家带来的特产和澈哥的近况。谈到金希澈时李东海下意识看了眼李赫宰，男人专心开车一脸平静，似乎并不在乎这位与自己不对盘的“大舅子”。

餐桌上，曺圭贤点了烧酒，李东海心情好也陪着一杯接一杯，可没想到才半瓶就脸蛋通红眼神失去了焦点。

曺圭贤愣住了，他记得自己哥哥过去的酒量没这么差啊，怎么今天醉得这么快？反倒是一旁的李赫宰，神情自然的扶正已经反应迟钝的李东海，几次未能成功便放弃了，只轻轻地将爱人的脑袋靠放在了自己的肩膀上。

然后他给自己满上，举起酒杯与曺圭贤碰杯：“来，我跟你喝。”

…………

一顿饭没吃尽兴，酒倒是喝得不少，桌上摆放了六七个空烧酒瓶。曺圭贤年纪轻轻却是个酒鬼，中间喝大了便开始与李赫宰称兄道弟，拉着人念叨自己的宝贝哥哥小时候有多调皮多难搞，李赫宰静静听着，一点看不出醉意，中间还能时不时发表感叹，很快就与曺圭贤互换了电话号码。

直到天完全黑了他才搀扶着早已睡过去的李东海走出烤肉店，他喝酒了无法开车，只好叫出租车把曺圭贤送回早就定好的酒店。下车听了一大堆那人的嘱咐，无非是要求李赫宰照顾好自己哥哥，李赫宰郑重其事的答应了，最后目送曺圭贤走进酒店大门，李赫宰这才扶着一旁的树木忍不住吐了出来。

自那天过去曺圭贤便没再打扰他俩，李东海只在弟弟回家时亲自去车站送他。临走前，曺圭贤俯在哥哥耳边悄悄说了什么，惹得李东海一脸诡异，回家的路上李赫宰实在好奇，问李东海听到了什么。

李东海欲言又止，迟疑了好久回答——

圭贤说你想跟我生孩子？

日子还在继续，两人的生活跟以前没有什么不同，他们相处得很自然很默契，李赫宰感觉得到爱人下意识的关心和在乎，和某些时候表达出来的爱和依赖。随着时间的推移，李赫宰对李东海的变化感到欣慰，两人的关系正在往好的方向发展，但李赫宰依旧对李东海的话感到担忧。

因为李东海并未对他说原谅。

他们很有默契的对前段时间发生的事闭口不谈，好像那件事不曾发生一样。可其实李赫宰一直想找机会与爱人谈谈，奈何李东海根本没有谈论的意向，每当察觉到他的意思脸色就会冷淡几分，表现出兴致缺缺的样子，几次下来李赫宰便也不再提起。

李赫宰告诉自己要知足，但对方是李东海，他没法不贪心。

他很享受为爱人忙前忙后并能得到回应的感觉，再次得到李东海的爱，李赫宰依旧会心动，这让他不禁想要得到更多，想跟以前一样得到完整、全心全意只有他、一看到他眼里就会溢出蜜的李东海，他太渴望爱人能够恢复过去的样子了。有时，他坐在办公室里忙碌的时候会忍不住思考，当初自己究竟是为什么会忽略爱人而被那一丁点诱惑所迷惑呢？

可事到如今即使万般后悔也没用，他能做的只有用更多的爱去弥补李东海，在漫长的时间里求得爱人的原谅。

李东海每天过着朝九晚五的生活，他手上没活的时候会提早回家或是去市场逛逛，路过小区门口的宠物店会停下来隔着玻璃窗逗弄店里的小猫小狗，一玩儿就忘记时间，好几次被同样下班回家的李赫宰遇见，然后男人牵着他的手上车回家，次数多了李赫宰都猜测李东海究竟是喜欢小动物还是故意在等他。

这天，李东海到家发现只有自己一人，他觉得时间还早，便把电饭煲插上后开始打扫卫生。期间收到来自李赫宰的短信，告诉他自己在开会可能会晚点回家，晚饭想吃咖喱饭还是铁板鸡？

李东海忙着换床单被套腾不出手回复，心想待会去楼下随便吃点好了。他回来的时候天还亮着，现在快六点了房间内一片昏暗，李东海打开灯准备继续，移开枕头的时候发现下面压着一枚戒指。

他一眼就认出了那是自己离家时狠心取下的对戒，李东海拿起戒指细细摩挲着，带了太久戒指早已不如当初平整光滑，变成了暗沉的磨砂表面。李东海眼神一暗，那日他将戒指拔下的行为太过草率，想必也深深伤害到了李赫宰的心吧，所以再见李赫宰他并未问起戒指在哪里。

李东海眯起眼睛将小铁环对准屋内的灯光反复打量，这枚戒指是在两人没钱的时候买下的，陷入热恋的年轻人追寻浪漫，好像带上情侣对戒就能证明身边的人是属于自己的。他不知道当时的李赫宰如何作想，他只知道自己戴上戒指的瞬间就是他郑重的将自己完全交给李赫宰的承诺。直到条件允许了两人也没有换成更昂贵的戒指，因为在他们看来，当时的炽热和悸动是任何款式都无法替代的。

佩戴多年的戒指早就像李东海身体的一部分，当初取下他的心里空落落的难受了好久。李赫宰小心翼翼的放在枕头下收着却不曾拿出来是怕他拒绝戴上吗？也是，长期以来，他们吵过打过，却从没有丢下戒指离开彼此。

李东海咧开嘴，他好像早已不再为那件事生气了，也许是不经意的某个瞬间，也许是许多夜晚李赫宰在他耳边的呢喃。那句话他始终没有对爱人说清楚，可今天，他突然不想李赫宰再带着愧疚和补偿的心态来爱他了，他要的是纯粹的，要的是最初的憧憬和坚持。

轻叹一声，李东海将戒指带回无名指。最后一次，他告诉自己，坚定勇敢的相信他吧，就算他们的爱被时间消磨殆尽，他也不后悔今天的决定。

整理好床铺，下定决心的李东海决定清理旧物，把家里囤积的旧衣旧物清空，给内心和生活腾出新的空间。他把衣柜里基本不穿的衣服搜刮出来，书桌上落灰的资料清理好，最后把冰箱里未能及时处理的食材也全部装进垃圾袋。

待一切整理好已经七点多了，李东海累的满头大汗却无比畅快，家里明亮整洁了很多，他想：跟这些难以舍弃却早已不需要的过去说再见吧。

李赫宰还未回家，他想了一下，提起两大袋废品，揣上零钱踩着拖鞋下楼丢垃圾去了。

深秋的夜晚空气清新凉风徐徐，李东海丢完垃圾哼着歌慢慢悠悠踱步到便利店，脚下的拖鞋与沥青路摩擦时发出的“嚓嚓”声都让他觉得心情愉悦。

买了速食和饮料，结账的时候发现柜台有自己高中时期偷抽的香烟，李东海走出商店，手里的塑料袋里除了食物还多了一包烟和打火机。

小区里有三三两两散步的居民，李东海来到楼下的长椅坐下，不时吹过的晚风拂在脸上慵懒惬意。撕开包装将香烟点燃，比起普通香烟他更喜欢细支烟，说来好笑，离开校园再也没抽过烟的他此时竟有些怀念高中时的味道。

香烟在指尖燃烧，李东海眯眼深吸一口，浓烈的烟草味瞬间侵入他的肺部和鼻腔，他却没有感受到多巴胺带来的快感，反倒是不适的感觉让他忍不住咳嗽起来，眼睛也被渺渺烟雾熏得生疼。

突然，他被身后传来的重物撞击声吓到，随后是一阵杂乱的脚步声，李东海回头，不远处的楼下是头发凌乱神色慌张正在大口喘气的李赫宰。

男人身后的大门还在来回摇晃，也不知刚才那一下他使了多大力气。李赫宰的脸色苍白嘴唇泛紫，在看到几步外一身家居服怔愣在长椅上的李东海时狠狠地闭上双眼，李东海不明白发生了，只见男人垂在裤边的拳头紧了又紧，然后睁开眼一步步向他走来。

“赫……”刚要出声就被男人长臂一拽拉进怀抱，李赫宰力气过大，李东海的下巴撞在他的肩膀上疼得皱起眉头。他懵懵的，一只手还夹着未燃尽的香烟，只能抬起另一只手本能地去安抚李赫宰，他感觉到拥抱他的人全身上下散发出不安焦躁的情绪，却又不知为何。

“赫宰……怎么了？”李东海轻声问道。

李赫宰抱了他好一会儿才松开，模糊的夜晚只有路灯将他的脸庞照得时明时暗，李东海看见他轻微颤抖的嘴唇，李赫宰喉咙动了动，沉声反问：

“你在外面做什么？”

李东海眨眨眼：“我……我出来丢垃圾，下午回来的比较早我把家里清理了一遍。”

李赫宰听完点点头像是松了一口气，两手却还是握紧他的肩头不愿松开。李东海见他眼角微红，平日里一丝不苟的领带也歪歪扭扭的系在领间，看上去有些狼狈，忍不住再次问道：

“怎么了赫宰？发生什么事了？”

男人抹了一把脸，沉默了几秒后低声回答：“我以为你又走了。”

天知道他刚才回家看见屋内空无一人衣柜门大敞，里面的衣服明显减少时有多惊慌多害怕。

那一刻他认为李东海再次丢下他不告而别了。

他发疯一样冲出家门，心脏随着电梯下降逐渐变冷沉到湖底。几十秒中他想了很多，他不明白自己是否又做错了什么惹得李东海再次离开，还是李东海并没有回心转意而是越来越失望，他甚至不可控制地想到了这段时间以来两人逐渐回暖的关系都是假象，都是李东海为了真正离开他装出来的假面目。

他好委屈，胸口传来的痛意让他鼻头一酸差点哭出来。他想对爱人说，对他有任何不满他都可以改，自己可以变成李东海想要的任何样子，只是能不能待在他的身边别再丢下他独自离开。

还好，还好在他越来越绝望的时候李东海出现在他眼前，爱人没有走，是他胡思乱想过于敏感了。

李东海一愣，瞬间明白了李赫宰的意思，心中闪过一丝心疼，他笑了一下覆上李赫宰的手背。

“家在这里你也在这里……我还要去哪呀。”

“嗯。”李赫宰淡淡道，他惊魂未定胸口微微起伏着，一时之间并未细想爱人话中的意思。

耸耸鼻子，陌生又熟悉的味道钻入鼻腔，李赫宰低头，这才发现爱人指间的香烟。

“不是早就不抽了吗？”他不禁皱眉，夺过香烟捻灭扔在了垃圾桶里。

李东海也不阻止，只是懒懒地斜了他一眼重新坐下，啧怪道：“啧，霸道。”

见李赫宰站在那不动，他扯扯男人的衣服拍了拍旁边的位置笑道：“坐下啊，站着干嘛。”

挨着爱人坐下，直觉告诉李赫宰今晚的李东海有些不一样，可他现在脑袋很乱无法正常思考，犹豫了一下他忍不住开口：“海海……”

“赫宰啊。”李东海打断他，双眼望向被墨水渲染了的天空：“我发现自己变化好大，以前能喝酒也能抽烟，现在两口就倒，一口烟能呛好久。”

“以前爱打扮，现在觉得短裤拖鞋也挺好。”

“喜欢画画也没坚持下来，学了好几年做饭现在还能切到手……唉，我觉得自己挺聪明，怎么现在越来越笨了呢？”

李赫宰也笑了，伸手摸摸爱人毛茸茸的脑袋。

“要问我做得最好的事情是什么，应该就是爱你了吧，这么多年从未改变的，就是爱你。”像是肯定自己，李东海认真的点点头：“这件事好像不需要努力，跟呼吸一样简单，我轻易就能够做好。”

“你不知道吧，被你吸引是从你表白的那一刻起……对了，你记得今天是什么日子吗？”

不管李赫宰记不记得，李东海得意的伸出手，无名指上的戒指在昏暗的夜晚像星星一样明亮耀眼。

李赫宰慢慢睁大双眼。

“是你送我戒指的日子啊，你不就是用这个东西把我拴住的吗？”

李东海笑得很开心，他端详着自己的右手，越看越满意，这枚戒指就该是戴在自己手上的。

“今天我把家里清了一遍，不需要的都丢掉了。我很开心，因为我已经做好对过去说再见的准备了。”

“赫宰，我们好好过日子吧，只有我们俩，一直走到永远的尽头。”

“我相信你，我再勇敢一次。现在……”李东海伸手，把自己佩戴戒指的右手伸进李赫宰温热的掌心里：

“现在，我再一次把自己全部交给你。”

“不要让我失望呀。”

李赫宰听完呆在原地，明晃晃的灯光聚集在他白到反光的脸上，李东海笑眯眯的模样就在眼前。多少天了？过去了多少天爱人才再次对他露出真心的微笑？来之不易的告白让他霎时红了眼眶，李东海没等到回应，疑惑的看向李赫宰，男人呆滞的表情看不出是喜是悲。

实际上李赫宰是被爱人的话震撼到大脑空白，他觉得自己连灵魂都在为李东海颤抖，他抖着双手，在李东海的注视下缓缓地搂住了爱人的肩膀。

“海海……”他听见自己沙哑的声音，再开口喉中仿佛被堵住，他极力压制自己哽咽的语气不想让爱人听出自己的脆弱：“我……我好想你。”

“我从来没有离开过你啊。”李东海来回抚摸着他的后背，声音是化不开的柔情和爱恋。

“你不明白，你不懂……我……”

“你已经太久没有对我微笑了……现在的你才是完完整整的你。”

“那个时候我觉得自己已经失去你了。”李赫宰把头埋在爱人颈侧，把脆弱无助的模样隐藏在黑夜里：“我知道的，我知道你对感情有多认真多执着，你不会容忍我犯下原则性的错误。”

“事情发生我只想隐瞒，却忽略了一而再的欺骗才是伤害你的根源……”

“海海……”李赫宰长长的叹息灼热又苦涩，喷洒在李东海颈侧连同他的心脏也涌起一阵酸楚。

“我何德何能，听到你说永远……可我要的不止永远，下辈子，我想早点遇见你。”

热气在李东海的眼眶打转，一眨眼消失在李赫宰的发间。心中的爱意胀满到无法表达，李东海亲吻爱人的耳尖轻声呢喃着：

“我们回家吧，我……还有别的话想对你说。”

这晚，李东海像是故意刺激李赫宰，水乳交欢耳鬓厮磨间趴在男人身上不断撩拨，双腿缠住他精瘦的腰肢来回磨蹭，舔弄李赫宰的耳朵不停说着引人崩溃的低哑诱惑。

李赫宰烧红了眼，最后一次把李东海按在洗脸台上疯狂索取，待爱人依照自己的意思把平日羞于启齿的话说了个遍才勉强放过他。

浴室里烟雾缭绕，热气把李东海熏的懒洋洋的，他此时撅着屁股脱力的趴在大理石台子上低喘，李赫宰打开浴室门，冷空气席卷而来让李东海不禁打了个冷颤。

“好冷。”他软软的对着李赫宰撒娇。

“我给你拿浴巾。”说着，男人赤裸身体走出去，路过客厅瞟见沙发上叠整齐的毛毯便直接扯过来回到浴室。

李东海感觉舒适柔软的毯子包裹住自己的身体后被李赫宰打横抱起，走出浴室他才发现身上盖的是阿云送他的纯手工波西米亚毛毯。

李东海气极，平时他小心翼翼都不舍得弄脏，这人居来拿来当浴巾用！他用后脚跟狠狠的踢了一下李赫宰的后腰，气急败坏的质问：“你用什么不好用这个！你知道这个多少钱吗？”

这一脚还挺使劲儿，李赫宰“嘶”了一声无奈道：

“再给你买好不好？你也真行，为了这个跟我生气。”

“这是阿云送给我的，你以为……”

李赫宰听到那两个字就不耐烦，干脆直接低头吻住了爱人还在絮絮叨叨的嘴巴。

爱你，是沧海桑田也要和你在一起，是与你争吵都如此有趣。


End file.
